vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Bosses
What... In The Hell... Is That? Occasionally, an unusual type of boss can spawn. These bosses are much different from their normal counterparts. These types of bosses appear when the bosses are losing too much or if specified by an admin or priviledged player. They can heavily mix up the strategies to take down a boss and add another layer of difficulty and fun for the players. Players can pick certain unusual types if they meet certain specifications. Some maps will grant a boss a "Map Mutation." This means that the boss will be forced to a specific unusual type on the current map. If another unusual type is chosen, the effects will stack (eg. Furious Clogged Saxton Hale). Some Unusual bosses have downsides to their effects. To choose an unusual boss, simply hold >Crouch< after selecting your boss (Selections will be greyed out if you cannot pick one). Types The current unusual bosses and their abilities are as follows: 'Possible Unusual Rolls' *'Pre-Heated': This Boss begins with 99% rage. *'Unstoppable': An Unstoppable boss cannot be knocked back from damage and stops Soldiers from gaining rage. However, these bosses move slightly slower in comparison to other types, but can be knocked back from airblasts. Unstoppable bosses are colored orange. *'Shadow': A Shadow boss can only be seen when a player is near it. They fade into the darkness the further it is away from a player. Shadow Bosses can now stomp players, however they display a red arrow over their heads which disappears with the boss depending on the distance. Female Pyro and Nocturne cannot be this type of boss. :: Intro Clip: vsh/shadow.mp3 *'Blood-Thirsty': One class on the blue team will become hunted at the beginning of a round. Hunted classes are outlined, slowed and give the boss double rage. Once one hunted class is eliminated, another hunted class will be selected at random. Passive Übercharging is disabled when this unusual is active. *'Chrono': All players are slowed depending on how far they are away from the boss. *'Warping': When the boss fully charges their Super-Jump, The boss can swap their position with another player, at the cost of a 20 second rage lock. To warp, crouch and charge your super-jump, but instead of pressing spacebar, hit your reload key. You cannot warp if you are rage locked. This unusual type is also a map mutation for VSH_Crevice. '' *'Baby': Turns all players into heavies for this boss as only Heavy Weapons Guy knows how to deal with babies. This boss generates rage slightly slower, speaks in a much higher pitch, and deals less damage to players, usually taking two hits to kill a player (Instant Kill still applies). *'Mirror': A Mirror boss will bounce most projectile based objects off their bodies (Grordbort Weapons still work). Because of this, it is highly recommended you don't use rockets or flares, as reflected projectiles could potentially kill your teammates. *'Über': This kind of boss will not take damage from players that are being Übercharged. This boss also has a deeper voice than usual. The downside to this is that Über bosses generate rage slightly slower. *'Bouncy': Full of energy, a Bouncy boss can use Super Jump as frequently as they like, with no overheat. *'Razor-Sharp': With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Razor-Sharp boss cause anyone they touch to bleed for 10 seconds. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. *'Ninja': A master of the element of surprise, Ninja bosses are completely invisible when spawned/reset until they kill a player or use a taunt ability. *'Kamikaze': If the boss triggers world damage (Falling off a cliff, touching Australium, or getting hit by a Train) or loses all of their health, they will be given 4 seconds of Invincibility, Death Touch, Maximum Speed, and Instant Super Jump. After the four seconds, the boss will explode in a ball of fire, causing severe damage to anyone nearby. If the boss kills the final pyro with this attack, but dies as a result, the round will end in a draw. :: ''Activation/Countdown Clip: vsh/kamikaze.mp3 *'Gravitational': Fall damage is re-enabled and the damage is tripled. *'Suddenly, a -': This boss spawns in the Blue base instead of Red, meaning that at the start of the round, the boss with spawn along with the rest of the players. When this boss is reset, he is sent to blue spawn instead of red. *'Old School': Only available to the first four bosses of VSH; Saxton Hale, Vagineer, HHH Jr and Christian Brutal Sniper. This boss uses the ability from the old Saxton Hale mod. Hale, HHH Jr, and Christian Brutal Sniper spook players in a nearby radius for 5 seconds. Vagineer gets Hale's rage ability and HHH Jr can warp. This is the only unusual type that can be picked by all players. These abilities do not have a 200% variation. 'Chosen' *'Cookie': This boss has an extra 20% health and maintains slightly more health when Sudden Death begins. *'Community:' Given to players who contribute significantly to the Ozzy Furocity community. This type works just like a Cookie boss (small health boost). *'Self-Made': This Boss only appears on a player that helped design the boss they are playing as. They generate rage 3x faster than normal bosses until they reach 100%. Their rage is then capped until they have "earned" 100% rage. Rage will then be generated at the standard rate until 200% is reached. There is a 20 second rage lock after a Self-Made rages that stacks after the normal rage cooldown. A small amount of bosses are given a different intro sound clip when used with Self Made. *'Sparkling': This boss has the same effect as Self-Made. This unusual type is given to players who donate unusual hats to SolarFlare. The rage lock after raging is known to be much longer then Self-Made. *'Alternate Boss': Some bosses may have a secret, hidden boss, avaliable only to people who own a Self-Made, Sparkling or Community unusual (obtained by contributing towards the boss, community or donating an unusual to SolarFlare). These bosses may have enhanced or different abilities, new sounds, and/or a new appearance. *'Sister Double': Some bosses have the ability to spawn with an assistant, however the boss will build rage slower and is spawned with lower health. The assistant player functions similiarly to the Daft Punk Duo boss. 'Special Chosen' These unusual types are currently only choosable by unconventional methods and do not show up in the Unusual Menu, they are known to be only usuable by a small amount of people. *'Miasmic': Any player that gets killed would spawn as a zombie. The zombies are soldiers armed with shovels that act in a much similiar way to candy scouts, except they move slower and are MUCH harder to kill. :: Intro Clip: vsh/death_intro_v4.mp3 :: Last Man Standing Clip: poke/lastDefenseDeath2.mp3 *'Demacian': All players are forced as Demomen armed with an Eyelander and a Charge 'n Targe and are passively given increased charge recharge speed. *'H@CK3D':' '''Players are forced to look and movements are drifted slightly to the left (this includes aiming), the boss on the other hand is given Super Sparkling (rage multiple times without having to build rage, this will still give a HP lock). On Pinkie Pie/DJ P1NK3, its has a 100% chance for Ultra Party. :: ''Intro Clip: vsh/leon_intro.mp3 *'Legendary': The Boss is given nearly every unusual effect including Toxic, Super Bouncy (Instant Super Jump with no cooldown), and Super Self-Made (freedom to 200% rage without cooldowns/hp locks. On Pinkie Pie/DJ P1NK3, its has a 100% chance for Ultra Party). In addition, this unusual type will ALWAYS win (regardless of Point Captured, killed, Home Runned, Last Man Standing Victory, and even disconnect). :: Intro Clip: vsh/solar_intro.mp3 :: Last Man Standing Clip: poke/lastDefenseSolar.mp3 'Removed' *'Toxic:' With red and blue skulls flying around it, a Toxic boss instantly killed anyone they touched. Because of this, it was highly recommended that you kept your distance. This has been replaced with Razor-Sharp. *'Librarian:' Voice lines and commands were disabled for the players, only the boss could use them. This has been replaced with Gravitational. *'Bland': If a player insulted a Boss who used their rage ability during Last Man Standing, the player making the insults would be forced to play as a Bland boss when it was their turn. Bland bosses couldn't use their rage ability. This has been replaced with Community as it was seen as a waste of resources seeing how only a small handful of people can 'Bland' a player. *'Clogged': Pyros could not airblast unless it was Last Man Standing. This is a Map Mutation for Oilrig, however with its removal from the map list for the time being, it has been moved to the Removed list. *'X's Own': All "...'s Own" unusual types were refitted into certain Special Chosen Unusual Types. One that has been removed completely as far as effects is Death's Own. *'Furious ': Furious bosses had the ability to use their 200% rage when they accumulated 100% rage. These bosses were coloured red. This unusual type has been disabled until further notice, a possible replacement might be in the works. *'Birthday': On Ozfur's birthday, every boss is forced to become a Birthday boss (unless another unusual type is selected). Like a Cookie boss, the boss has a slight increase in maximum health, but it is to less of an extent. Seeing as it was a time-based unusual type, placed in Removal when not active. Tips and Tricks *Self-Made / Sparkling owners can pick their boss(es), even if they would be otherwise disabled on the server. *Only SolarFlare and Leon Hunter can choose any unusual effect or grant any unusual effect whether it is disabled on certain bosses or not. *When playing as Shadow Applejack, save up your taunt and quietly pick off players whilst you are invisible. Your prey will never see it coming. *When playing against a Bouncy boss, make sure you pay close attention to the skies. *If you're fighting a Shadow boss, look out for a moving red crit spark after the first kill as that will appear even if the boss far away from the players. Shadow Christian Brutal Sniper constantly has this effect so fear the red crit sparks! *Baby Wheatley is a scary combo, for he has such a tiny hitbox, no one can sap his sentries, and he has Guaranteed Kill, so heavies cannot run. *Be careful of a Warping Marilyn Manson and Octavia since they can warp a player to their fake ammo crate. Warping Candy Man, TF2 Announcer, and Daft Punk Duo also can warp a player to their assistant(s). *If fighting a Warping boss, stay well away from other people, because they could warp in front of you or near you. * Keep in mind that Blood-Thirsty Doctor Octagonapus can see enemy players through walls and that his rage can go through walls. * Razor-Sharp bosses are incredibly dangerous, some are even made even more scary with this unusual type in combination with their current abilities. Charmander will ignite AND bleed on touch (killing most classes if left unhealed in 1 touch), Wheatley has a great synergy with his rage (as it will prematurely weaken the player, letting the sentries finish them off), Nightmare Moon has great synergy with her rage in addition to her passive (it will heal per damage), Doctor Octagonapus gains rage from bleed damage, and Rainbow Dash gives her rage additional bleed effect which, like Charmander, is very deadly. * It is not suggested players go Gravitational with any bosses with assistants (such as Daft Punk Duo , Candy Man, and TF2 Announcer) as it enables fall damage for them as well (Fall Deaths with the Silver Partner for Daft Punk Duo will respawn him). * With the Shadow Daft Punk Duo, only the Gold partner has the Shadow effect. Use this to keep track of the duo easier. * Razor Sharp can be easily countered by Medics and Dispencers. It is important that you protect them to the best of your abilities. * Gravitational is deadly in Crevice as two consecutive falls can kill most classes (and failing a jump pad landing will deal damage too!). * Hilariously enough, Crusader Crossbow arrows still heal players when reflected by Mirror bosses. Gallery Erwerwe.jpg|Shadow Joker 2011-09-13 00014.jpg|Kamikaze Cuddly Heavy, about to explode. 2011-09-07 00003.jpg|Old-School Vagineer, using Egar 2011-09-06 00005.jpg|Razor-Sharp Candyman (Previously Toxic) 2011-07-29 00004.jpg|Furious Charmander 2011-07-03 00009.jpg|Old Toxic Christian Brutal Sniper 2011-09-13_00012.jpg|Unstoppable Applejack 2011-09-13_00001.jpg|Self-Made / Sparkle Pinkie Pie Category:Bosses